


A Name

by piecesofsolas



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Post-Trespasser, Reunion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-22
Updated: 2018-08-22
Packaged: 2019-07-01 00:21:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15762756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/piecesofsolas/pseuds/piecesofsolas
Summary: A reunion between old lovers.





	A Name

He has been many things to many people. A God, trickster, betrayer, and harbinger of death. On rare occasions, a friend, a companion, and sometimes more. Many have looked at him with horror, their voices quivering with fear. He has done shameful and unforgivable things, and have convinced himself that he was unworthy and undeserving of redemption. Destined himself to walk the  _Din’Anshiral_  and die alone.  

And yet here she stood, face full of love and hope, lips tilted in a familiar smile, hand extended in a welcome invitation. She did not stand as Herald, Inquisitor, nor victor, choosing instead to be his Ellana. And he is afraid to hope. He has hurt her, have opposed her at every turn.  

But it is the name she calls him that vibrates deeply in the depth of his soul and fills his heart with love. He is damaged and yet when she looks at him, reads him as worthy of her forgiveness, his resolve begins to break.  

__________________________________________________________________ 

She has been many things to many people. Herald, Inquisitor, leader, and sometimes enemy. On many occasions, hope, friend, and companion. Many have looked at her with respect, their voices echoing with pride. She has won many victories and has achieved legendary status.  She had convinced herself that she was destined to command and to live a life of servitude. Destined to be alone.

Yet here he stood, face full of fear, anxiety, love, and hope, all tangled in the hitch of breath as he holds back the name that threatens to roll off his tongue. In a world where they were meant to be enemies, a world where there was no room for the both of them, Fate chose otherwise. And so she extends her hand in a gesture of peace and renames him. Guiding him on a different path. 

“Solas," she repeats gently. Not Fen'harel, Dread Wolf, nor murderer. But Solas, as before. "Come with me." 

“Where to?” he replies, voice soft and hoarse with unshed tears. 

"Where else?" Grabbing hold of his hand, clutching tightly because she is afraid to let go. "Where you have always belonged, ma'vehnan. Home."

 


End file.
